The Hero and The Journalist
by LiveinJpg
Summary: Iris and Barry are a pretty serious couple watch them handle criminals, allies, and love.
1. Chapter 1

" Barry...?" Iris West moaned the sound of open mouthed kisses echoed throughout his bedroom. " Iris?" Barry Allen drawled his lips attached to his girlfriend's slender neck " I have to go to work babe" she whined even though her legs tightened around his waist and her neck lolled slightly to the side giving him better access to continue his ministrations. " I can" kiss. " flash you" kiss. " there in no time" kiss. Iris giggled and ran a cool hand across the tight ripple of abs that lay beneath the thin material of his button down. " You're so hot," she whispered breathily her index finger circling his taut abdomen and trailing to his navel.

Barry hoisted Iris up higher taking her ass off of the steel table before flashing them to his couch, she straddled him playfully as her hair created a curtain around their faces. " I want you so bad Iris" Barry growled his hands stuffing themselves into the back pocket of her jeans and gripping her ass with surprising force. " I've got to go to work Barry" she repeated noncommittally he grinned and nibbled on her earlobe " I've got to go to work too" he said before unzipping her slacks and unbuttoning her top in less than a second. " Dammit Barry" Iris said shucking her shirt off and stepping out of her pants before pushing him to lie down on the bed.

Clearing her throat she gestured to her lingerie clad body in invitations. He beamed as her breasts became level with his face and Barry Allen truly looked like a kid who had gotten loose in a candy store as he kissed and bit at the creamy café au lait globes.

"Hey bear," Iris moaned gripping his hair and pulling him closer to her chest " hmm?" He mumbled still preoccupied " can you..." Here she took a deep embarrassed inhale of breath " can you do the thing?" His bushy eyebrows knitted together in confusion and Iris felt her cheeks burn to a dark red.

" What thing?" He murmured his long fingers dangerously close to her nether regions. Iris sighed " you know damn well what thing Barry Allen" her voice a prime example of sexual frustration. Barry's usually sweet features twisted into a wicked grin as he placed his hand down the lacy fabric of her panties and began to stroke at a slow, painful pace.

Iris bit her lip and tensed " relax sweetie" he groaned his fingers already coated with the proof of her lust. "Barry, the thing" she said with a strangled cry as he slipped one finger into her heat another lay still on her tiny bundle of nerves, a scream ripped through her as that finger began to vibrate.

I'm Iris buried her head into his neck as she tried not to screech at the sheer pleasure the vibrating digit was delivering. " This is the thing right?" He asked his breath hot in her ear " mhmm" she gasped clutching at his shirt. "Let go baby" Barry urged his fingers working dedicatedly in the small pearl of flesh that caused his girlfriend to squirm. Iris's back arched once, twice, three times off the bed and she shuddered with a loud scream. Barry scooped the still shaking girl into his arms and peppered kisses across her chest and neck " love you" she muttered " love you more" he said with a quick peck to her throat.

I'm Barry's phone buzzed and he checked the text with a smile. After recovering Iris reached for his belt buckle to which Barry shook his head adamantly " come on Bear I know you want to" she said coyly tracing a finger around the bulge in his pants. " I always want to baby, but I've got To start working on that case for my dad with joe" Iris frowned and let go of his belt

" kill the mood not only by talking about my dad but yours too" Barry barked out a laugh and took her cheeks between his hands and kissed her throughly "clean up and I'll run you to the office" Iris frowned " how am I going to sit at a desk all day after that?" She mumbled on her way to the restroom patting down her hair and straightening her clothes before suddenly Barry flashed behind her his erection grinding against her ass.

" just think that this is what you get to come home too" he said hotly nipping at her earlobe. " I love it when you're naughty bear. Fucking. Love. It." Barry blushed and nuzzled her neck. Iris had straightened up her appearance enough to wear she looked like she hadn't been ravaged and Barry zoomed across central city before placing her outside of her office building, not before racing past a florist stand and grabbing her a bouquet of irises.

" Joe!" Barry shouted to his adoptive father as he jogged to his place in the police station, Joe West offered a welcoming smile "hey kiddo, where've you been?" At this question Barry blushed several shades of red before his face felt like it was on fire Joe took notice and his face wrinkled in disgust " oh. Oh... Oh god" he muttered with a knowing look " you two better be smart enough to be using protection" he lectured Barry clapped both hands over his ears " God Joe I don't need... The talk. Been there done that geez!" Joe laughed before handing Barry some fed he'd been holding.

" Take these read them over make some corrections and then bring them back tomorrow so we can appeal to the court capeesh?" Barry took the files, "capeesh." " and Barry?" Joe prompted " yes?" " wherever you two were it better not have been my house" all Barry could do was gulp before flashing to the West household in a blushing haze.


	2. Chapter 2

" Guess who's writing a cover story?" Iris West trilled as she walked through the doorway and towards her boyfriend to sit on his lap. Barry smiled, " Linda?" He joked and Iris's features darkened " no dummy, me!" She pouted and Barry gave her a small peck on the lips.

"What's your story about?" He wondered as he balanced her on his knees and continued to mule over the papers Joe had given him hours before. " It'sabouttheflash" she said in a jumble of words but Barry caught on " what's the angle?" He sighed and began to run the small of her back in vibrating massaging circles. " it's about his, well your, life; its an origin story basically" Barry frowned " Iris you know I can't-" here Iris put a finger to his lips " I know what I can and cannot reveal bear, trust me?"

He nodded slowly and kissed the tip of her finger she took that finger and settled it on the front of his pants " so... What was it that I get to come home to?" And in well, a flash he hardened and kissed her in a bruising display of passion.

The couple didn't hear the front door swing open as Joe entered with an armful of groceries " oh jeez" Joe West muttered before clearing his throat loudly a startled Barry Flashed for the groceries and organized them in the kitchen returning with a cheeky grin and cheeks as red as his suit.

"What have I said about hanky panky in this household?" Joe said in mock anger shaming the two young adults " just hearing you say hanky panky makes me never want to hanky panky again" Iris sighed and she didn't miss the way Barry paled and stiffened.

Joe laughed his hearty chuckle and settled himself on the couch. " I think... That we are just going to head to my place" Barry offered and Iris nodded hastily "sounds good to me!" Iris said in agreement " Joe I corrected the papers and they're right here on the desk" Joe, seemingly more ensnared with the football game gave a thumbs up and muttered a distracted " get out of my house you crazy kids."

"Ow!" Iris yelped as her head hit the door to Barry's apartment he laughed against her lips " sorry Hun" and he fumbled for the keys whilst still engaging her lips. The door opened and Iris was tossed onto his couch and Barry flashed to his bedroom cleaning up his dirty clothes and putting away stray socks.

Once he was done with the cleanup he flashed Iris into his newly made bed and resumed their heavy make out session, " bear?" Iris said as she yanked on his belt buckle " hmmm?" He groaned as she placed her hand down the front of his pants and massaged him through his boxers " can we skip foreplay? Just this once?"

She sounded hopeful Barry groaned " you sure?" In answering Iris took his hand and placed them at her panties which were Damp with lust. Barry removed all of his clothing and nearly ripped off her top before entering her in one swift motion. " You're so tight babe!"

Barry said through gritted teeth iris's head lolled against the pillow and her nails dug into the pale skin of her lover's back, " how long has it been since we- Oh god!" She screeched as Barry placed a vibrating index finger to her clit " like a week? I was in Starling for a while" he groaned and continued to pump in and out of her his hands placed on either side of her head careful not to catch any of her hair.

After a few powerful thrusts and hit whispers into one another's ear they came undone in each other's arms Barry resting on top of her, his face buried into iris's neck.

" I feel like whenever we do this you just get better and better" Iris sighed contentedly Barry smiled into her neck "better than your previous lovers?" He teased Iris managed to smack him on the ass before speaking " you know you were my first Bear" and he smiled even wider.

" I'm hungry," Barry moaned after a few minutes of lying together his stomach had begun to grumble and roar. " Oh yeah I forgot that you burn calories like a mother fu-" Barry silenced her with a kiss " I was thinking Chinese?" Iris shrugged " I'm fine with that as long as it's takeout" Barry grinned, " well of course!"

"This is gross but oddly sexually satisfying" Iris said with a contemplative look marring her features " just enjoy it" Barry advised as his tongue licked up the spilt sweet and sour sauce that had dribbled into her breasts. " you're boobs are like dumplings" he said his tongue tracing the aureolas and darting to flick at her nipples Iris bit back a moan " can you never say that to me again?" Barry looked up " yeah... Sorry just thought about it" she laughed and he continued his ministrations.

After the sweet and sour sauce was pretty much gone Iris had decided to hop into the shower, Barry joined her and they washed each other off enjoying the way the hot water beat against their skin.

" What's on tomorrow's agenda bear?" Iris asked with a stretch before climbing into the bed having already changed into one of her boyfriend's t shirts. Barry climbed into bed as well and cradled Iris close to his chest " well tomorrow the court will hopefully reopen my dad's trial and we go on from there

" Iris sighed " are you nervous baby?" She wondered as she made circles on his chest Barry blew out a loud breathe of air " yeah, yes. More than I have been in awhile." Without another word he switched off the lamp pulled her to him and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
